


You're Under Arrest

by almondina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondina/pseuds/almondina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet from the prompt "you're under arrest" on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tennant-only-tennant for the prompt!

"You’re under arrest." 

Rose Tyler found herself suddenly pushed against the cold cement wall, the side of her face pressed into the rough surface. Her arms were sternly wrenched behind her and she felt cold unfeeling metal handcuffs snap on her wrists with a loud click.

"You do not have to say anything," the gruff annoyed man continued. "But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court.”

"Listen, this is all a big mistake," Rose replied, squirming uncomfortably, pinned against the wall. "I’m not-"

"Anything you say may be given in evidence," he concluded, ignoring her. Abruptly he began running his hands across her shoulders and down her arms.

"Oi!" Rose snapped. "What do you think you’re doing!?"

"Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’m just checking you for weapons." He sounded almost bored.

"Checking me for… Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you’re the suspect I have just taken into custody." He ran his hands over her hips and down her legs. Rose couldn’t quite suppress the shiver that ran through her body. He stopped suddenly and his hands were gone.

"What are you -"

"You know." Suddenly, his voice was quite close to her ear, his breath warm against her neck. Rose shivered again. "We might be able to come to…" A single finger ran up the length of her spine. "An arrangement."

Bright light slammed into the space from overhead, blinding both of them for a moment.

"Oh, for Godssake, you two!" A very annoyed Jake Simmonds stood at the entrance to the basement storage lockers, glaring at the Doctor and Rose. "Your bloody house isn’t big enough so you have to come here?? At least lock the bloody door if you’re going to be carrying on like that!"


End file.
